Virginity
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: The first time can be scary, especially if nobody tells you what to expect, or what's expected of you on your wedding night . Rated M in chapter two . Novel verse based fic . Reviews are nice to see .
1. The Talk

**Virginity**

Jean Valjean was sat in his living room one night brooding, his precious child Cosette was getting married in a week but he was already feeling like he was losing her. He had been feeling like this for some time but now that the wedding was so close it was hurting him to think about it.

It wasn't just the fact that she was getting married; it was the fact that she wouldn't be his daughter anymore, she wouldn't be his little girl, she would be someones wife and it killed him to think about it. In one week she would be married, and he knew what she would be expected to do on her wedding night. He had been thinking about that a lot, more than was probably appropriate in fact, but he couldn't help it.

He sat looking at the fire that night and started thinking about her and that boy, Marius, and how he would take his daughters virginity. He could see them together in his bedroom, him kissing her, touching her all over her body, him lying on top of her in bed, opening her legs and…

_"Snap out of it! Stop thinking about her like that!" _He suddenly thought to himself before that image went any further, "_She was never mine to keep"._

As much as it pained him to think it, he could see how happy Marius made Cosette, and who was he to tell her that she couldn't be happy? Was he supposed to lock her in this house forever with him and never let her go anywhere or meet anyone? Of course not. Despite how hard he had tried to keep her a part of himself there was some part of him that knew one day she would want a life away from him, and now it was happening.

Valjean sighed sadly, continuing his self-induced sour mood he had put himself in that night. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the door open behind him.

"Papa?" Cosette said quietly

Valjean turned in his seat, surprised to see his daughter out of bed so late at night.

"Cosette? He said "What are you doing up at this hour?" To see her there made him think of when she was a little girl and she would wake in the night because of a bad dream. It had been years since she had needed him to comfort her.

"I need to ask you something" She said timidly, and he beckoned her over to come sit by him.

She sat down next to him and tucked her feet underneath her like a little girl, which made Valjean smile sadly. _"How can she be getting married? She's just a child"._

Cosette didn't say anything straight away; she looked a bit apprehensive in fact of what she wanted to ask him.

"What do you need to ask me Cosette?" He asked as it was clear she was nervous about something

"I want to know something papa, I just don't know how to say it" she said

Valjean took her hand; he was getting slightly worried now about what was on her mind. Over the years she had asked about her past many times and she had asked about his too, but he had always managed to avoid the issue, he was hoping she wasn't about to ask him about anything like that tonight.

"Whatever it is my dear, you can say it". He simply said to her, calming her a little.

"I'm getting married next week papa" Cosette said

"I know that Cosette" he replied _"Believe me, I know"_ he thought to himself

"Well…um….my wedding night Papa, what will I have to do?" She asked, which took Valjean by surprise.

He just stared at her for a moment, _"Oh God, is she really asking me this?"_ He never imagined she would ask him about _that. _What was he supposed to tell her?

"Well, Um….." he began, a bit blindsided by this question. "You have to give yourself to your husband Cosette" He said, hoping that would be a sufficient answer.

"I know that Papa, but what do I have to do?" She asked again.

Valjean stood up and walked over to the fireplace; he looked down at it and wished he wasn't having this conversation right now. Cosette was his daughter, and he loved her, but there were certain things he just couldn't tell her about.

"Papa?" she asked, "Are you mad at me for asking about this?"

Valjean turned to her again, and smiled sadly.

"No I'm not mad, but….I don't think I'm the right person to ask. What about Toussaint? Cant you talk to her about this?" he suggested, thinking of their housekeeper who was the closest thing Cosette had to a female role model.

"You're my father, I trust you. Please tell me papa". Cosette said to him, melting his heart a little.

"Well Cosette, um….on your wedding night you have to…I mean your husband will…." He was stuttering over his answer and looking at the floor, trying to find the best way to tell his daughter about sex. This may have been one of the most uncomfortable conversations he had ever had. He looked at his daughter again as she looked at him with so much expectation in her eyes and he felt himself fail her.

_"No, there's no way I can talk to her about this" _He thought to himself

"I'm sorry Cosette, I can't. I'll have Toussaint talk to you tomorrow. Now please, go back to bed, you need your rest". He said, ending this awkward conversation he was trapped in.

Cosette looked at him in disappointment, but nodded at him knowing she shouldn't have asked him about this. She stood and went over to him, kissing him goodnight softly.

"Goodnight papa" she said, still with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Goodnight" he said back to her, and then he watched her walk out of the room again.

Valjean sat back down again and continued looking into the fire, feeling even worse about the whole situation than before. He wanted to be the kind of father who could look after his daughter, and for the last ten years he had done that and he had done it the best he could. But he just wasn't the kind of father who could tell his daughter about marital duty.


	2. The Night

A week later, Cosette was married. She couldn't believe it, she had married Marius and she was so happy! The day had been wonderful, she looked beautiful in her gown and Marius was so handsome in his wedding attire too.

Still, as much as she had enjoyed her wedding and the party afterwards there was something at the back of her mind that was eating at her all day. Her wedding night, it was finally here.

Cosette was changing into a nightgown that night, her wedding dress had been quite heavy and despite how wonderful she had looked in it she was glad to be out of it right now. Marius was waiting for her in his bedroom; no actually it was their bedroom now wasn't it. Cosette smiled a little to think that, she would be sharing a room and a bed with her husband from now on. It was a somewhat scary thought for her and she was still feeling terrified about the whole thing.

The talk she had with Toussaint the previous week had not helped to calm her fears at all. Toussaint had sat her down in her room and told her about her wedding night duties and what that would entail. She told Cosette that her husband would lie on top of her and touch her, he would take off her nightgown and then he would enter her. She told Cosette that it would hurt, and that it might always hurt, but that she should hope her husband cares about her enough to be gentle with her the first time, because the first time is the worst.

"You just have to let him get on with it" Toussaint had said to her, as Cosette just sat there in shock "It usually doesn't take that long dear".

So as Cosette prepared herself to go back into the bedroom on her wedding night she was feeling a mixture of feelings, she loved Marius and she wanted nothing more than to be his wife, but she was also still scared about what she would be expected to do. What if she disappointed him? What if she couldn't be what he expected of her? What _did_ he even expect of her in the bedroom? What if she wasn't…..good?

She took a deep breath as she opened her bedroom door and walked in. As nervous as she felt she couldn't help but smile when she saw Marius sitting on the bed. He had taken off his jacket and waistcoat and his shoes and was leaning against the pillows, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Cosette couldn't help but think how attractive he looked when he did that.

When Marius saw Cosette enter the bedroom he sat a little more upright and smiled at her, he tentatively patted the mattress next to him, inviting her to come to him, which she did.

She sat down next to him on the bed, sinking back onto the pillows next to her husband and folding her legs somewhat modestly beneath her. Marius put one of his arms around her waist and brought her in close to him.

He kissed her softly on the side of her face, "My wife" he whispered softly in her ear. "You looked so beautiful today Cosette".

"And you" Cosette said as she turned to face him, "You were so handsome, you always are".

Marius smiled at her and kissed her lips gently, starting out slowly that night. The kisses were soft at first but when Marius parted her lips and let his tongue touch hers for the first time they both felt a fire pass through them and their kisses got more passionate. This was a new experience for both of them, their kisses were usually so reserved and chaste, but now things were different. They had their own freedom now and their own privacy and they both wanted to take advantage of that.  
Marius placed a hand on Cosettes shoulder, gently pushing her down against the pillows so that they were both lying on the bed, with Marius halfway on top of her already.

As he continued kissing her Cosette thought to herself that this wasn't so scary, it was nice in fact, really nice. She didn't want him to stop as she felt his hand caress her face gently and then down to her neck and shoulder too.

"I love you Marius" she whispered, breaking away from the kiss for a moment.

"I love you too Cosette". He told her, and noticing the expression he had on her face asked her a question

"Are you nervous?" he asked while stroking her face gently with the back of his fingers.

"Yes" she said honestly, although she wasn't just nervous, she was scared too.

* * *

Soon they had progressed very much so, Marius had removed his shirt which had made Cosette feel a mixture of arousal and fear. She had never seen so much of Marius before, it was thrilling but also scary to her how fast he was going. His hands were touching her front and he was paying a lot of attention to her breasts, feeling them gently over her nightgown and leaning in to kiss them.

Suddenly he let one of his hands wander down past her waist and he slipped it underneath her nightgown slowly, he started kissing her neck gently and he whispered into her ear "Cosette, I want you" as his hand touched her between the legs.

Cosette was suddenly filled with panic as he touched her there; she swiftly put a hand over his to stop him going any further.

"No, please…..don't". She said out of fright, which made Marius stop what he was doing and look at her curiously.

"I'm sorry" he said, removing his hand from under her gown, "Am I going too fast?"

Cosette nodded slowly, with some tears forming in her eyes. Marius noticed this and tried to comfort her by stroking her face again. "Oh Cosette…." He said softly

"I'm sorry Marius" Cosette said tearfully, sitting a little more upright, "I didn't mean….. I want to be with you, I do. It's just that I'm scared. No one ever taught me anything about this, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Toussaint said that you'll hurt me and that it'll be horrible and that I just have to let you get on with it. I want to be your wife Marius, more than anything, but I don't know what you expect of me."

"Cosette, sssh, it's alright" Marius said softly, trying to calm her down. I don't expect anything of you, why would you think that?"

"Because we're married now, don't I have a duty towards you?" She asked

"Cosette, I married you because I love you" He said "Not because I expect anything from you my love"

"This…" He said, motioning to the way they were lying "this isn't a duty you have towards me, this is a part of marriage yes, but it's not all of it. I want a life with you; I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to have children with you Cosette and raise them in this house, that's a duty we have to each other.

Cosettes eyes brightened at the idea of having children with Marius, and she felt herself relax a little bit.

"Children?" she asked "You've thought about that?"

"Yes I have Cosette". He told her

"How many children do you want?" she asked him with a smile

"Oh lots, as many as God sends us Cosette". He said, returning her smile.

They talked for a while that night about their future and what they wanted out of life, something they had never done when they were meeting in the Rue Plumet, back then they had only ever wanted to be with the other, they had never given any thought to their future.

After they were both relaxed again they started getting intimate once more, Cosette let Marius take her nightgown off her, and when he saw his wife naked for the first time he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at her laid there beneath him as he positioned himself between her legs and was mesmerised by her beauty.

"Is something wrong?" Cosette asked, as he stared at her for a little longer than may have been comfortable for her.

Marius snapped himself out of it and smiled at her reassuringly, "No, nothings wrong, nothing at all. It's just that…..you are so beautiful Cosette".

Cosette smiled at his compliment, no longer feeling nervous about anything. She was with Marius; nothing about him was scary anymore.

Well there might have been one more thing that still scared her, something she hadn't realised about men yet which she was about to experience for the first time.

Marius started unbuttoning his trousers slowly and he finally removed them. He turned his head for a moment to toss them aside and when he turned back Cosette was looking at him strangely.

"What is that?" she asked, tilting her head curiously as she looked below his waist, of course she knew there were differences between men and woman, but she had never seen it until now.

Marius smiled, trying not to laugh at her innocence. _"Of course, she's never seen anything like this before" _He thought to himself.

"That's me Cosette; it's just part of me". He told her sweetly, and then he got an idea to try and put her at ease a little bit.

"Here" he said taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips, he kissed it gently and then started lowering it towards his waist "Don't be scared" he said as he made her touch him.

Cosette looked up at him with wide eyes as she felt him, she might have been put off by it if it hadn't been Marius she was touching but somehow he made her feel at ease even as she was doing something that felt odd to her. His facial expression indicated to her that he was enjoying the feel of her touching him, especially when he encouraged her to move her hand back and forth.

"It's stiff" she said, still not really sure what she was doing to him, but kind of enjoying it in a strange way too.

"I know" he said with a sly smile "It's like that sometimes". He closed his eyes for a moment as she continued stroking him gently, "_This feels nice_" he thought to himself.

"Ah! Ow!" Said Marius with a gasp suddenly, taken by surprise as Cosette changed her grip and pulled on him a little harder than she should have. "Please be gentle darling, it's attached to me"

"I'm sorry" she said with a smile as he tugged her hand away and placed it over her head.

"It's alright" He said, and kissed her again softly on the lips before looking at her with a serious expression.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"I think so" Cosette replied "I mean…..yes, I am".

Marius smiled, and kissed her again as he took himself into his hand and guided himself into his wife, he fumbled for a bit as he tried to find the right spot, after all this was new to him as well, then when he found it he entered her slowly and took her virginity, just as she took his.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay together happily; Marius had his arms around Cosette as she lay next to him, her body curled beside him. Cosette laid one of her soft hands on Marius's chest, feeling his heartbeat, and Marius ran his fingers through Cosettes soft hair.

They were both thinking about what they had just experienced, making love for the first time. It had been wonderful. Of course it had hurt Cosette, even more than she had been prepared for, but when she asked Marius to be gentle he listened to her and he went slowly for her sake. After a while though it started to feel better, and they could both enjoy what was happening. They both enjoyed exploring each others bodies, touching each other all over and brushing their lips over skin, it had started out a little awkwardly as they both were inexperienced and didn't know exactly how to pleasure the other, but it was still wonderful in its own way; it was just the first time that's all.

Marius turned his head to kiss Cosettes hair softly as they lay together that night. He had enjoyed sharing his body with Cosette, but he hadn't liked how much it seemed to hurt her, he was as unprepared for that as she was. "It'll be better next time, I promise" he said quietly to her

Cosette looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "I know" she said, and then she leaned in to kiss him again before resting her head against his shoulder.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep, Cosette going before Marius did. He looked at her as she slept gently against him and smiled. Maybe he was imagining it, but she seemed to look different to him now, not in a bad way of course, but somehow even more beautiful than before, if that was possible.

The bed sheets were bunched up at her waist, so he reached down and covered them both up with them, not wanting her to get cold during the night, and that was the last thing he did that night before drifting off to sleep as well, happier than he ever thought he could be.

**The End**


End file.
